Sobre Convites Para Dançar
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Uma música lenta começou a tocar, uma música que Dean não conhecia, mas que achara perfeita para aquele momento.'


**Sobre Convites Para Dançar**

Dean não saberia dizer o que lhe deu na cabeça para convidar Castiel para dançar, talvez fosse pelo fato de que o anjo ficava encarando com suas íris azuis os casais que pareciam flutuar pela pista de dança.

O salão não estava tão cheio e os casais que ali rodopiavam não era tão sincronizados, mas ao olhar do anjo, aquela era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto.

O caçador não pode se conter, quando viu, já estava com a mão estendida em direção ao anjo, esperando que ele aceitasse seu convite mudo. Os olhos de Castiel arregalaram-se em sua direção, e a única coisa que Dean pode fazer foi sorrir.

Logo os dedos finos de Castiel tocaram a palma de sua mão, e então a mão do anjo tomou a sua enquanto o corpo que ele habitava se levantava para seguir Dean até a pista.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, uma música que Dean não conhecia, mas que achara perfeita para aquele momento.

Colocou uma das mãos firmemente no quadril do moreno, sentindo a pele macia através do tecido da camisa social, já que o anjo deixara o sobretudo e o paletó na cadeira onde estava.

Mordeu os lábios pegando a mão do outro e entrelaçando seus dedos, colocando as duas juntas encostadas no peito, sobre o coração que pulsava acelerado.

_Cas, algo errado? – perguntou vendo o anjo olhar nervosamente para os lados.

O moreno voltou seus olhos para ele, piscou algumas vezes antes de falar.

_Eu... Não sei o que fazer com a mão, Dean. – disse envergonhado, mostrando a mão que Dean não havia pegado e o loiro sorriu.

_Coloque no meu ombro, e encoste o rosto em meu peito. – instruiu, as bochechas avermelhando quando o viu assentir.

Castiel apoiou-se nele, fez como o loiro havia pedido e colocou a mão em seu ombro, logo depois encostou a cabeça no peito do caçador, ali podia ouvir e sentir o bater rápido do coração descompassado.

Fechou os olhos sentindo um calor gostoso invadir seu corpo, aconchegou-se mais nele, imitando os movimentos do pé do loiro, mesmo sem vê-los, acompanhando-o apenas com a intuição, tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação boa de estar ao lado de Dean.

A música terminou cedo demais na opinião dos dois, mas não importaram em se desvencilharem, mesmo a música sendo agitada demais para manter aquele ritmo lento.

Continuavam naquele mundo, só deles, onde apenas os dois importavam.

Dançaram assim as outras três músicas que vieram e só saíram da pista porque seria a dança de Sam com a, agora, esposa.

Estavam sentados, vendo o moreno alto rodopiar a loira. Dean se sentia feliz pelo irmão, e mais feliz ainda por ele finalmente ter conseguido o que sempre quis, ter uma vida normal, embora ainda tivesse um irmão que causava coisas sobrenaturais.

O que Dean dizia em sua defesa é que essa era a única atividade que sabia fazer, e bem... Sam concordava com isso.

Eram quase 4hrs da manhã quando o loiro saiu do salão, acompanhado pelo anjo. Sam estava indo para sua lua de mel e Dean estava indo para mais uma caçada, o anjo já estava sentado no banco da frente quando Dean entrou no Impala.

_Por que, Dean? – perguntou assim que o outro entrou.

_Por que o que, Cas? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, ligando o som bem baixinho.

_Por que me convidou? – perguntou, encarando-o com os olhos enormes e azuis.

Dean mordeu os lábios, a pergunta o pegando de surpresa.

_Eu... Só achei que seria uma experiência boa pra você. – e sorriu.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, baixando os olhos enquanto sentia a bochecha queimar.

_Vai me convidar de novo...? Quero dizer... Em uma outra festa, quem sabe...

O loiro sorriu levantando o rosto do anjo para poder encarar aqueles olhos incríveis.

_Sempre que você quiser, Cas... – respondeu. – Eu vou convidar sempre. – e viu o moreno sorrir. – Mas não precisa ser exatamente em uma festa...

_Como é Dean? – perguntou confuso, tombando a cabeça para o lado daquele jeito característico.

O loiro sorriu enquanto sai do carro, ainda estavam no estacionamento e exceto pelo Impala e eles, não havia mais nenhum carro ou alma viva ali. Viu o moreno sair do carro também e olha-lo com expectativa.

_Você quer dançar, Cas? – peguntou.

_Sem música? – perguntou, não entendendo o que ele queria com aquilo.

Dean chegou perto dele, colou seu corpo ao do anjo e o fez colocar a cebça em seu peito.

_Está ouvindo agora? – perguntou, fechando os olhos e ouvindo o próprio coração bater, calmo.

_Sim... – respondeu o moreno. – Eu ouço. – e então colocou a mão de Dean em seu quadril, movendo-se lentamente para um lado e então para o outro.

Estavam dançando, ao som das batidas do coração de Dean, e foi pelas batidas daquele coração que Castiel soube estar sendo correspondido em seus sentimentos.

* * *

**N/a:** Já vou logo falando que não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz isso, sobre a música... Acreditem eu não pensei em nenhuma enquanto escrevia, então vocês podem imaginar a que quiserem = )


End file.
